attraction
by Innocent lil gurl
Summary: steph has 1 of the best reputation at skool but now dat she's met sum1 will the skool trun against her?
1. first meeting

Attraction  
  
Thump, thump thump. Yes that was the loud foot steps of Stephanie Chin. She was a bright and beautiful young lady who knows what she wants in life. She's a freshman in king with high grades and a terrific athlete. Ofcourse she has almost evrything, all except a boyfriend. As she was rushing to science class she bumps into a wonderful cutie.  
  
"Omg, i am so sry" said Steph who looked back and kept running to class. "Who was dat?" asked the woman beside him. "I dunno, mom." replied the cutie. As steph tries to sneak into class without the teacher knowing, she trips over the garbage can making a louder thump than when she was running. "late again! wut am i ever goin to do wit u?" exclaimed Mrs Morgan. Steph takes her seat nervously as the class's attention is drawn on her. "hi, mrs morgan i believe i have a new student for u" said the vice principal. A second later a cute lookin guy walks into the classroom. "this is Alex, welcome to our skool." said mrs morgan introducin the cutie to the class. "omg! thats the guy i bumped into dis morning" thought steph. "he's soooooooo cute!!!" blurred out steph staring at Alex. "Ms chin, control ur hormones plz. Alex y dun u take a seat far from ms chin b4 she recieves a B instead of an A+ watchin u all day. Now lets get bak to class." said mrs morgan embarassing poor steph blushin like a bright red apple. Later on that very day during lunch...... "I cant believe u actually like dat guy!" exclaimed jojo. "y? wuts worng wit him?" asked steph anxious to know. "well....." said jojo. "well wut?" asked steph even more anxious. "um.....well i heared he farted in da washroom rite after science class n he has diarriah!" replied jojo, steph's good friend. "NO WAY! i cant blieve rumours r already flyin and u actually expect me to believe dis? C'mon ur my best friend, u dun actually believe dis?" asked steph. Jojo gave steph an odd look and kept silent. "fine.....believe wut u want..." said steph walkin to her locker. "hey steph! so i've heared....can u believe him?" asked shirley. "heared bout wut? and who?" asked steph. "Alex! omg i heared he gets high on socks and arm pit odour!" replied shirley laughing. "dats not tru.." "how do u noe?" "cuz...he doesn't seem like dat type..jus let it go.its not tru." said steph tryin to walk away from shirley tho she's also 1 of steph's best buddees. "hey stephy!" screamed karri. "hey, let me guess...u heared bout alex rite?" asked steph "um....well.yea...i heared he has lice..but i wasn't gonna talk to u bout dat...y u like him?" "of course not..."said steph wit shifty eyes.. "good cuz i got sum good news! omg timmy wants to ask u to the semi formal dance! He's like the most popular and cutest guy in gr 9!" "timmy wants to ask me? well if u seem to b so excited bout him y dun u go wit him...?" "cuz he wants u! i thought u liked him..u were crazy bout him yesterday.." "um..w/e i'm kinda tired now....we'll talk tomor." replied steph... Steph really wanted to go wit timmy to the semi formal and waited 4 dayz 4 him to ask but now dat steph has met alex...probably not n e more. After skool steph saw alex signin up 4 the drama club, art club and math team. So steph walks over to alex. "hi, i'm steph." said steph all nervous. "hi, i'm alex...we've seem to met b4.." "yes..so...u like drama?" "yea dats y i'm signin up... u like drama?" "um..i'm more into sports..." "o i c..well i like basket ball but i'm not very good at it tho i'm excellent in cricket. so steph wut do u do in ur spare time?" "o me...i talk on da phone...and stuff..u?" "i volunteer at the homeless shelter and other places too. I was named the youngest volunteer of da yr..." "o...neat...so u goin to da dance?" "no...dun have n e 1 to go wit...not after all those rumours..i've heared a recent 1 bout 1/2 an hr ago bout me peein my pants..i really dont..." "oooo i g2g now bye.." said steph...  
  
That nite steph phoned her good friend amy who goes to another skool. "hey..." "o hey..sup?" asked amy "today...omg..theres dis new guy named alex and i kinda like him..he's cute...but alrdy rumours r buzzin around like him havin lice..even worse he has diarriah...poor guy...timmy asked me to da dance jus a while ago b4 i phoned u.." "o, so wut did u say?" "i said yes..i still really like timmy a lot...more than alex..well jus thought alex was kute and feel sry 4 him dat he got picked on the 1st day at a new skool." "i c..well u'll get over it...."  
  
The next day in science steph was chosen to partner up wit alex in a big project. " wanna go to the library and work on it?" asked alex "sure...but its gotta b quick cuz i need to go 2 da mall wit my friendz." "o.ok then c ya after skool" "alrite......" 


	2. finally conflict

after skool steph and alex went to the library. while discussing the project steph asked a question out of the blues. "so y do u vilunteer all the time?" "well it makes me feel happy, cuz i noe i'm making a difference. Evrytime i hlpe sum1 they would smile bak which is priceless. u volunteer?" "yea.. well jus 4 my diploma..yea i noe kinda heartless.." "no..i've seen more heartless ppl...u seem ok.." "i've never had ppl smile bak when i volunteer..." "where did u volunteer at?" "library.." "ooo...shud try the homeless shelter or the retirin home.." "mayb i shud..." "yep u shud, feels great. hey shudn't u b leavin? dun u hafta go to the mall?" "um...no..change of plans." "y?" "lets go to the shelter rite now! sounds excitin" "ok..." along the way there, steph and alex had a long talk and really got to noe each other. after the volunteerin it was dark. Since steph was so interested in stars, they both shared a smei romantic evenin under the stars til 10 when steph needed to get home. After a tirin and beautiful evenin steph quickly phoned amy. "hey, guess wut?" "wut?" "today me and alex went to the homeless shelter to help out and later we looked at the stars. We talked 4 sooo long and really gotten to noe each other... "seems to me like u got a lil crush!" "i dunno wut to do..in da beginning I jus thought he was cute and felt sry 4 him but now I dunno.." "if u like him go 4 it but if u dun tehn dun do n e thing cuz u'll end up hurtin him sum how" "yea ur rite..i noe wut I'm gonna do" the very next day at skool Stephanie did the most surprising thing! "u wut???????" screamed jojo "I cant believe it..omg.." said kari "wut? Y?" asked shirl "yes I did it cuz I really dun like him."replied steph "but u were so obsessed bout him!" exclaimed jojo still shocked. "I noe but dat was b4.thingz change" replied steph "dat fast?" asked kari "yes..dun wry timmy will find sum1 else 2 go 2 the semi formal" "wow steph..so now u wanna ask alex to da formal?" asked shirl "yep" "um..but he has the worst reputation rite now til sum other kid transfer to king..and u have 1 of the best reps" said shirl "well I dun care wut ppl have to say, I like him and dats dat." Replied steph walkin away. steph looked 4 alex durin the whole lunch period and finally found him in da janitor's closet. "wut r u doin in da janitor's closet?" asked steph giving him da odd look. "um...i was..um..ok the janitor let me eat in here 4 lunch cuz evry1 picks on me evry lunch period and he felt sry 4 me so yea.." replied alex lookin so mebarassed dat he cudn't move. "oo..well i'm sure it happens to evry1 dat transfer here" "it does? phew..luckily i'm not the only 1..." "um.no u r the only 1...i was jus kiddin" "o...i really tried to make friendz...even the chess club! but they said i cant play chess and i dun look like 1 of THEM!" "lol...ur better than them...i hope.." "ok, ur nice...i mean it...but dun u have better things to do then hang wit me?" "nope..i wanna ask u to da semi formal wit me... so how bout it?" "who me? r u sure? it mite make u look bad..." "i'm sure...i dun care bout n e 1's thoughts" "ok..y not.." a week later alex and steph went to the semi formal and as it turns out no 1 really even cared or gossiped bout steph and alex. actually the surprisin part was they were the best dancers makin them like the couple of the yr. they both lived happily ever after.  
  
the end 


End file.
